fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA054
Synopsis Yazmyne and her Pokemon have reached Etylia Town, and Yazmyne is sitting in a doctor's office absolutely overjoyed. Using a special tool, the doctor cuts off Yazmyne's cast, returning freedom to her arms. She begins swinging it around until she realizes her can smell her arm stinking horribly from being in the cast for so long. Yazmyne props out of the seat to wash her arm and get back to her Pokemon, but the doctor has Yazmyne sit back down, so he can do an x-ray on her arm to see if it has fully healed. Yazmyne groans for a bit, but the doctor quickly tells her that her arm is completely healed. Yazmyne cheers and runs out of the hospital where her Pokemon are there to greet her. The episode cuts to the Pokemon Center and Yazmyne's hair is wet, showing that she just took a shower. She is on the phone with her parents reporting her perfectly healed arm and that she's excited to compete in the upcoming Etylia Town Contest. Carrie brings up Elekid's electrical problems, and Yazmyne admits that her Elekid is becoming a bit despressed and is losing all interest in battling. Yazmyne takes full blame as she didn't know she was overloading her Elekid. Duane tells Yazmyne that it will be a learning experience and it will drive her to learn all about her team of Pokemon. Yazmyne agrees and signs off. Eevee jumps into Yazmyne's lap and Yazmyne squeezes her and buries her face into Eevee's fur, having missed it. Yazmyne notices something strange in Eevee's fur to discover layers of dirt and dandruff. Yazmyne panics and she realizes that she has not taken her Pokemon to the groomers at all, especially for a contest. She admits that she's just been throwing everyone in passing lakes to clean them, but it only does so much. The town's Nurse Joy hears Yazmyne and refers her to a grooming lounge in Etylia Town. She explains that in the Kalos region there is Luminose City, which houses a special grooming lounge for the Pokemon Furfrou. Apparently one of the student stylists over there moved to the Riau region to start her own business. Yazmyne reads a flier about the woman who is named Inity who is posed with her Arcanine. Nurse Joy continues to say that the salon grooms all kinds of Pokemon from those with fur to those with rock-like bodies, to those with feathers, to those with scales. Yazmyne decides to rush over there but immediately but also brings Elekid with her. When she gets to the salon, Yazmyne is crossed by a long line of people also trying to get a salon time. When Yazmyne finally enters the salon, she sees machines and stylists grooming several trainers' Pokemon, who all emerge very beautifully. A receptionist calls out to Yazmyne, asking her if she has an appointment. Yazmyne says she just discovered the place and she would like to schedule a time to groom her Pokemon before the upcoming contest. The receptionist turns down Yazmyne saying that Coordinators think alike as all of their customers this week are entering the town's contest. Therefore they are booked, but if Yazmyne has a Contest Pass and if she's registered for the contest, getting her a place would be much easier. Yazmyne understands and tells Eevee to wait a moment. Yazmyne dashes out and a few moments later dashes right back but very sweating. She presents her registered contest pass and muses that she'll have to take another shower. The receptionist is a little surprised by Yazmyne's speed and actions. With her Contest Pass registered, Yazmyne is asked to take a seat with her Eevee and Elekid. Yazmyne is waiting alongside at least ten other people. While waiting, Yazmyne hears one of the stylists call out to Inity, the head of the salon. She keeps her workers on task, focused, ensuring that everyone's Pokemon emerges beautifully. Behind her are two teenagers, who are taking notes and watching everything carefully. Then Yazmyne hears clashing outside. She peeks through a window to see a Vulpix battling a Spinda, and Spinda emerges victorious with a Water Pulse. Yazmyne recognizes the spots on that Pokemon and realizes that it is Dane's Spinda. Before Yazmyne can go say hello, Inity comes forth with a stern look in her eyes. She says that one of has passed her test and can go battle next. Yazmyne introduces herself and asks what's going on. Inity says that the people who are in the Etylia contest rushed in here to get their Pokemon groomed, however, most of them don't have a reservation. Therefore, they must battle and win with the Pokemon they want groomed. If they lose, they must leave; simple as that. Yazmyne smiles and wonders if she'll be battling one of the two teenagers behind her. Inity returns her smile, telling Yazmyne that she catches on rather quickly. She introduces them: Boren and Elnor while the one who just lost to Dane was another intern. Yazmyne drops her smile since she'll have to wait for the other ten people to battle first, but Inity says that she likes Yazmyne's spunk. She'll go first and she'll be battling Boren. The episode cuts to the outside court. Dane is told that his appointment with Spinda will begin, but Dane decides to wait until after he's seen this match. Yazmyne summons Elekid and Eevee to battle in a double battle since she wants both of them to look their best for the Contest. Elekid is downtrodden and refuses to battle and plobs himself at Yazmyne's side. Therefore, byt the rules, Elekid won't be groomed, but Eevee still has a chance if she wins. Yazmyne recalls Elekid and agrees to the conditions. For the battle, Boren chooses a Zebstrika. Some of the stylists comment that Eevee looks rather filthy, earning her and Yazmyne's ire. The battle begins with Eevee firing three streams of silver orbs with Hidden Power. Zebstrika dodges and attacks with Flame Charge, but Eevee does not move. Eevee sharpens her eyes and the orbs of Hidden Power return to strike Zebstrika from behind, causing an explosion that stops his Flame Charge and causes him to crash. Before Zebstrika could recuperate, Eevee moves to slam it with Iron Tail. Zebstrika gets up and uses Shock Wave, but Eevee's tail cuts through the electrical attack and slams Zebstrike, knocking it out. In Eevee's attack, Yazmyne noticed that Eevee's tail shining a little bit as her Iron Tail collided with the Shock Wave. She begins to think up something more, but Inity declares Yazmyne the winner and she can get her Eevee groomed at she so desperately needs it. Finally, Yazmyne and Dane have time to catch up with Dane revealing he has not won any ribbons since their last encounter but he intends to win the Etylia Town Contest. Dane asks Yazmyne about her Elekid, and she explains the unfortunate situation. Boren and Aleja, both being defeated, are the ones who pamper Eevee and Spinda respectively. Yazmyne has to listen to Boren report that Eevee has layers of dandruff, dirt, and grass stains in her fur while it has been kept unbrushed. An embarrassed Yazmyne tells Dane that she takes care of her Pokemon, though cleaning them is something that isn't always her top priority. Dane keeps from laughing. He admits that he took Yazmyne's words about his Spinda to heart and he has been training to find original ways to show him off, asserting that he'll be using Spinda in the appeal rounds and showing off some new friends in the battle rounds where he'll beat Yazmyne. The girl says that she'll actually be winning the contest, but she admires his efforts. Then, Yazmyne and Dane are given their Eevee and Spinda, respectively, both with freshly trimmed, brushed, softened, and groomed fur. Eevee jumps into Yazmyne's hands and yazmyne buries her face into Eevee's soft fur. Inity praises her interns on their good work, but she must refer Yazmyne to their shopping section where she insists that Yazmyne buy grooming tools for her Pokemon, all of which will be on the house for her. Yazmyne is stunned while Dane keeps himself from laughing. Major Events *Yazmyne gets her cast removed *Yazmyne encounters Dane, who is entering the Etylia Town Contest *Tyrogue is revealed to have evolved into Hitmonlee For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Carrie *Dad *Dane *Inity *Aleja *Boren *Elnor *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Eevee) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Yazmyne's) *Hitmonlee (Dane's) *Arcanine (Inity's) *Vulpix (Aleja's) *Zebstrika (Boren's) *Aipom *Bellossom *Swellow *Pidgeotto *Buneary *Pancham *Cacnea Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures